Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shindeiku
Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shindeiku (季節は次々死んで行く, The Seasons Die Off One by One, Времена года гибнут один за другим) — закрывающая тема аниме «Tokyo Ghoul √A», исполненная amazarashi. Описание Впервые песня звучит в первом эпизоде. Песня включена в сингл amazarashi с таким же названием, который будет выпущен 8-го февраля 2015. Текст песни TV версия Ромадзи= kisetsu wa tsugitsugi shindeiku zetsumei no koe ga kaze ni naru iromeku machi no yoenai otoko tsuki wo miageru no wa koko ja busui boku ga boku to yobu ni wa futashika na hantoumei na kage ga ikiteru fuu da ame ni utaeba kumo wa wareruka nigiyaka na natsu no hikarabita inochi da haikei imawashiki kako ni tsugu zetsuen no shi kunou ni mamirete nageki kanashimi sore de mo todaenu uta ni hi wa sasazu to mo kisetsu wa tsugitsugi ikikaeru |-| Кандзи= 季節は次々死んでいく 絶命の声が風になる 色めく街の　酔えない男 月を見上げるのはここじゃ無粋 僕が僕と呼ぶには不確かな 半透明な影が生きてる風だ 雨に歌えば　雲は割れるか 賑やかな夏の干からびた命だ 拝啓　忌まわしき過去に告ぐ　絶縁の詩 苦悩にまみれて　嘆き悲しみ それでも途絶えぬ歌に 陽は射さずとも 季節は次々生き返る |-| Английский= The seasons die off one by one, their voices of demise turn to winds the man who can't get drunk, of this colorful town; it's unromantic to look up at the moon here It's like a translucent shadow which is uncertain for me to call it me, is living If I sing to the rain, would the clouds break? It's a withered life, in a boisterous summer Salutations; this is a break-up verse that I bid to you, the loathsome past smeared in agony, grieving and lamenting sadness and yet, the song never ends, even if the sun doesn't shine upon it The seasons come back to life one by one |-| Русский= Времена года гибнут один за другим; их предсмертный глас становится ветром. Трезвый мужчина среди оживленных кварталов; нет ничего романтичного в том, чтобы смотреть здесь на луну. Я, если можно мной меня назвать, живу словно размытая полупрозрачная тень. Если спою под дождем, разойдутся ли эти тучи? Жизнь, иссушенная оживленным летом. Приветствую! Эти стихи изоляции возвещают о моем ненавистном прошлом. Полные мучений, горестных вздохов, со все непрекращающейся песней, даже если солнце не будет падать них. Времена года возвращаются к жизни один за другим. Полная версия Ромадзи= kisetsu wa tsugitsugi shindeiku zetsumei no koe ga kaze ni naru iromeku machi no yoenai otoko tsuki wo miageru no wa koko ja busui doro ni ashi mo tsureru seikatsu ni ame wa Alcohol no aji ga shita Apathy na me de samayou machi de kyodou fushin no Innocent ekimae nite boku ga boku to yobu ni wa futashika na hantoumei na kage ga ikiteru fuu da ame ni utaeba kumo wa wareru ka nigiyaka na natsu no hikarabita inochi da haikei imawashiki kako ni tsugu zetsuen no shi saitei na hibi no saiaku na yume no zangai wo sutete wa yukezu koko de ikitaeyou to kousei hana wa saki kimi ni tsutau hensen no shi kunou ni mamirete nageki kanashimi sore de mo todaenu uta ni hi wa sasazu to mo ashita wa tsugitsugi shindeiku seitemo oitsukezu kako ni naru iki isoge bokura tomoru hi wa setsuna ikiru imi nado ato kara tsuku kimi ga kimi de iru ni wa futashika na fuantei na jiga ga kimi wo kiraou to semete utaeba yami wa hareru ka negusareta yume ni azukatta inochi da haikei imawashiki kako ni tsugu zetsuen no shi saitei na hibi no saiaku na yume no zankai wo sutete wa yukezu koko de ikitaeyou to kousei hana wa saki kimi ni tsutau hensen no shi kunou ni mamirete nageki kanashimi sore de mo todaenu uta ni hi wa sasazu to mo tsukareta kao ni ashi wo hikizutte terikaesu yuuhi ni kao wo shikamete ikou ka modorou ka nayami wa suru kedo shibaraku sureba arukidasu senaka sou da ikaneba naranu nani wa naku to mo ikiteiku no da bokura wa douse hirotta inochi da koko ni oiteiku yo nakenashi no haikei ima wa naki kako wo omou boukyou no shi saitei na hibi ga saiaku na yume ga hajimari datta to omoebazuibun tooku da douse hana wa chiri rinne no wa ni kaeru inochi kunou ni mamirete nageki kanashimi sore de mo todaenu uta ni hi wa sasazu to mo kisetsu wa tsugitsugi ikikaeru |-| Кандзи= 季節は次々死んでいく 絶命の声が風になる 色めく街の　酔えない男 月を見上げるのはここじゃ無粋 泥に足もつれる生活に 雨はアルコールの味がした アパシーな目で　彷徨う街で 挙動不審のイノセント　駅前にて 僕が僕と呼ぶには不確かな 半透明な影が生きてる風だ 雨に歌えば　雲は割れるか 賑やかな夏の干からびた命だ 拝啓　忌まわしき過去に告ぐ 絶縁の詩 最低な日々の　最悪な夢の 残骸を捨てては行けず ここで息絶えようと 後世　花は咲き君に伝う　変遷の詩 苦悩にまみれて　嘆き悲しみ それでも途絶えぬ歌に 陽は射さずとも 明日は次々死んでいく 急いても追いつけず過去になる 生き急げ僕ら 灯る火はせつな 生きる意味などは後からつく 君が君でいるには不確かな 不安定な自我が 君を嫌おうと せめて歌えば　闇は晴れるか 根腐れた夢に預かった命だ 拝啓　忌まわしき過去に告ぐ　絶縁の詩 最低な日々の　最悪な夢の 残骸を捨てては行けず ここで息絶えようと 後世　花は咲き君に伝う　変遷の詩 苦悩にまみれて　嘆き悲しみ それでも途絶えぬ歌に 陽は射さずとも 疲れた顔に足を引きずって 照り返す夕日に顔をしかめて 行こうか　戻ろうか　悩みはするけど しばらくすれば　歩き出す背中 そうだ行かねばならぬ 何はなくとも生きて行くのだ 僕らは どうせ拾った命だ ここに置いてくよ なけなしの 拝啓　今は亡き過去を想う　望郷の詩 最低な日々が　最悪な夢が 始まりだったと思えば 随分遠くだ どうせ花は散り　輪廻の輪に還る命 苦悩にまみれて　嘆き悲しみ それでも途絶えぬ歌に　陽は射さずとも 季節は次々生き返る |-| Английский= The seasons die off one by one, their voices of demise turn to winds the man who can't get drunk, of this colorful town; it's unromantic to look up at the moon here In the life where my legs get trapped by the mud, the rain tasted of alcohol with an apathetic eye, in the town he wanders; suspiciously innocent, in front of the station It's like a translucent shadow which is uncertain for me to call it me, is living If I sing to the rain, would the clouds break? It's a withered life, in a boisterous summer Salutations; this is a break-up verse that I bid to you, the loathsome past unable to throw the relics of the worst days, worst dreams behind and leave,I'm trying to die right here After ages, the flowers bloom and convey the verse of transition to you smeared in agony, grieving and lamenting sadness and yet, the song never ends, even if the sun doesn't shine upon it Tomorrows die off one by one, even if we hurry, we can't reach it and it becomes past we rush to live, the fire is only lit for a moment something like a reason to live would come later Even if an unstable ego which makes it uncertain for you to be yourself, hates you At least, if I sing, would the darkness clear? It's a life placed in my hands from a root-rotten dream Salutations; this is a break-up verse that I bid to you, the loathsome past unable to throw the relics of the worst days, worst dreams behind and leave,I'm trying to die right here After ages, the flowers bloom and convey the verse of transition to you smeared in agony, grieving and lamenting sadness and yet, the song never ends, even if the sun doesn't shine upon it Dragging my legs with a tired face, frowning at the reflecting sunset Should I go? Should I return? I do wonder but after some time, I start walking, showing my back to where I was Yes, I have to go, even if there's nothing ahead, I will live on Our lives are what we picked up anyway, I'll leave what's little of it here Salutations; this is a verse of nostalgia for the past that is no more if I think those worst days, those worst dreams were the beginning, I've come quite far The flowers fall anyway, and the life goes back to the circle of reincarnation smeared in agony, grieving and lamenting sadness and yet, the song never ends,even if the sun doesn't shine upon it The seasons come back to life one by one. |-| Русский= Времена года гибнут один за другим; их предсмертный глас становится ветром. Трезвый мужчина среди оживленных кварталов; нет ничего романтичного в том, чтобы смотреть здесь на луну. С таким образом жизни, с увязшими в грязи ногами дождь на вкус был словно алкоголь. Подозрительного вида невинный простак слоняется с безразличным взглядом по улицам перед станцией. Я, если можно мной меня назвать, живу словно размытая полупрозрачная тень. Если спою под дождем, разойдутся ли эти тучи? Жизнь, иссушенная оживленным летом. Приветствую! Эти стихи изоляции возвещают о моем ненавистном прошлом. Не сумев выбросить останки отвратительных дней и худших снов, я испущу дух прямо здесь. Будущее (поколение)*! Распустившиеся цветы передадут тебе эти стихи перемен, Полные мучений, горестных вздохов, со все непрекращающейся песней, даже если солнце не будет падать них. Завтрашние дни гибнут одни за другим; они станут прошлым, даже если пытаться их со спешкой ловить. Мы, спешащие жить; огонь, горящий лишь мгновение; смысл наших жизней придет потом. Ты, являясь собой, не любишь свое размытое, неустойчивое "я". Если ты хотя бы споешь, прояснится ли эта тьма? Жизнь, хранящаяся в мечте, сгнившей до корней. Приветствую! Эти стихи изоляции возвещают о моем ненавистном прошлом. Не сумев выбросить останки отвратительных дней и худших снов, я испущу дух прямо здесь. Будущее (поколение)! Распустившиеся цветы передадут тебе эти стихи перемен, Полные мучений, горестных вздохов, со все непрекращающейся песней, даже если солнце не будет падать них. С уставшим лицом волочу ноги, кривлю лицо от отражений вечернего солнца. Идти ли вперед? Вернуться ли? Это мучительно, но через некоторое время видна уходящая спина. Да, я должен идти. Даже если меня ничего нет, я продолжаю жить. Все равно мы – подобранные жизни. Мы оставим за собой что-то, пусть даже ничтожно малое. Приветствую! Сейчас я думаю о потерянном прошлом в этих стихах, тоскуя по родине. Когда думаю, что те отвратительные дни и худшие сны были всему началом, они кажутся совсем далекими. Все равно цветы осыпаются. Жизнь, вращающаяся в колесе сансары, Полном мучений и горестных вздохов, со все непрекращающейся песней, даже если солнце на будет падать нее. Времена года возвращаются к жизни один за другим. Эндинг в аниме 300px|left|thumb Категория:Музыка